Unnamed humanoids (22nd century)
These are unidentified humanoids species observed in the 22nd century. (Star Trek: Enterprise) Alien Captain The Alien Captain commanded the pirate ship that attacked the Horizon, a cargo ship captained by Travis Mayweather's brother Paul. He demanded that Paul surrender and evacuate the crew. Paul at first said he would give him his cargo but not his ship. The alien captain threatened to destroy the ship. Using the new weapon upgrades that Travis had installed, they were able to cripple the pirate ship. Paul sent a meesage to the alien captain, that he better think twice before he attacked his ships again. ( ) Trellium Miners Foreman The alien foreman ran a trellium mine in the Delphic Expanse. He used an inhaler to breathe, since the toxic fumes in the mines had destroyed his lungs. Jonathan Archer wanted to interrogate a Xindi named Kessick working at the mine, but the foreman wanted a half liter of platinum in return. Archer wanted insurances that the man was a Xindi, and the foreman gave him Kessick's finger, which he had cut off. The mining colony was manned by forced labor, and the foreman wanted to capture the ''Enterprise'''s crew and use them as slave labor in the mine. After Archer failed in an attempt to rescue the Xindi, the Foreman ordered that Archer, Tucker and Kessick be killed. They were saved by the MACOs, but Kessick was killed by the foreman, who in turn was killed by a MACO. ( ) :The Alien Foreman was played by Stephen McHattie. Head Guard The alien head guard was under the command of the alien foreman who ran a trellium mine in the Delphic Expanse. When Archer tried to free a Xindi named Kessick, the guard captured them. He was ordered to take them to the surface and kill them. He was killed by the MACOs who rescued Archer. ( ) Xanthan Homeworld Traders In 2153, a gigantic floating bazaar was located on the Xanthan homeworld, home to numerous alien merchants and visitors. Among the species identified at the bazaar were Benzite-like individuals, V'radians, members of Zjod's species, and several previously unseen races. Marmot Seller In search of the formula for trellium-D, Jonathan Archer and several crewmen from Enterprise encountered this alien merchant. The merchant attempted to sell Archer a Xanthan marmot, an animal native to the Xanthan homeworld. He told Archer that they make wonderful pets and succulent meals. Archer refused the sale. The merchant was distinguished by bumpy head and bat-like ears, his hands featured a ridge of flesh just above the knuckles. ( ) :The "Alien Merchant" was played by B.K. Kennelly, his makeup appliances likely consisted of reused Reman ears from . Alien Couple Likely visitors to the Xanthan bazaar, this interracial '''alien couple' was observed near a scenic viewpoint. The alien man was tall with long, brown hair, his forehead featured a crescent-shaped crest and a ridge that extended down the middle of the forehead to the nose. The man's escort was dark-skinned, with a less elaborate set of ridges on the bridge of her nose. She had dark, puffy hair which emerged from a tall, cylindrical hat. The man wore a blue suit a gloves, the woman wore a dress with a gaudy print. ( ) :The man wears a Kazon forehead. Yellow Dabo girl's race A race of bald, yellow-skinned aliens with large eye-sockets and large, slitted nostrils. They have an enlarged skull, not unlike the Voth's. The side of their skull is striped pink and they sometimes decorate the back of their head with small jewels. A member of this species sold eggs on the floating bazaar on the Xanthan homeworld. ( ) :She was played by regular extra Nikki Flux in an uncredited role. Slave Girls and two slave girls]] At least six alien women were for sale at the Xanthan bazaar by an alien called Zjod. Among the females were a Nuvian, an Oran'taku native, and four more unidentified alien females. All humanoid, these females were mostly Caucasian, though one was dark-skinned. Three had prominent forehead ridges of various patterns, one had a group of bumps in a circular formation at the center of her forehead. One of the slave girls had long, pointed ears and green spots. ( ) :One of the slave girls was played by Roxanne Doman (left in the above picture). Image:Xanthan bazaar slave girl 1.jpg|A slave girl with circular ridges Image:Xanthan bazaar slave girl 2.jpg|Another with a prominent forehead Enolian Prisoners Alien Prisoner The Alien prisoner was on an Enolian prison transport that Jonathan Archer and Trip Tucker were on due to false charges against them. When Kuroda Lor-ehn escape and commandeered the ship he demaned to know when he would be released and where they were going. He was told to be patience. * ENT: "Canamar" :The prisoner was portrayed by John Hansen. Coalition of Planets Dignitaries Reptilian Ambassador ]] Distinguished by a vaguely reptilian appearance and catfish-like whiskers, one member of this alien species was present on Earth during the initial Coalition of Planets talks. ( ) :The make-up for the unnamed alien dignitary appears to have been a reuse of parts from Xindi-Reptilian appliances on the forehead, nose, lips and hands. It is augmented by the addition of whiskers or hair on the mouth and back of the head. The alien's wardrobe was an unaltered reuse of Tret's uniform from "Extinction", though it seems unlikely the two races are related. It remains unclear if these aliens actually joined the Coalition or the subsequent Federation. Rigel X Gangsters Sometime in the late 2150s, Andorian Thy'lek Shran was forced to fake his death, wrongfully accused by at least four alien criminals of stealing the Teneebian amethyst. Learning of this deception in 2161, the criminals kidnapped Shran's daughter, Talla, threatening to kill her if Shran did not return the amethyst. With the help of Captain Jonathan Archer and the crew of ''Enterprise, Shran confronted the aliens on Rigel X, retrieving Talla and escaping. The alien gangsters, however, were able to catch up with the NX-01 and board the ship. Before they could harm Shran, Talla, or any of the Enterprise crew, all of the aliens were killed in a plasma explosion set off by Charles Tucker III, who was also fatally wounded. ( ) Green-Skinned Aliens The apparent leader of the gang was an ashen-green-skinned alien with long, gray hair. His features were distinguished by a column of horizontal ridges bisecting his face. He had pale blue eyes and dressed in a gray, padded suit with a sash-like belt. :The lead alien criminal was played by Jonathan Schmock, credited only as "Alien". The same green alien appeared in the non-canon ''Enterprise relaunch novel, The Good That Men Do, referred to as "Wungki". In the novel, Wungki was hired by Earth Starfleet's Section 31 to help fake Charles Tucker's death, though he was no more agreeable than he was in the episode. :The wardrobe dawned by the lead alien was a reuse of the costume worn by Zho'Kaan, an Arkonian in , though it is unlikely this alien had any association with that species. A second green-skinned alien was also a part of the gang, and was present when the criminals boarded ''Enterprise. He wore a long red coat and carried an alien phaser rifle. ( ) :Considering that there were two green-skinned criminals in search of the Teneebian amethyst, it is possible that these aliens were Teenebians, or natives of the Teneebian moons mentioned in "Broken Bow". This has not, however, been established on screen. Horned Alien Among the alien gangster associated with Shran was a semi-reptilian man, characterized by brown, scaled skin. The alien's features were dominated by distinct cheekbones and several sharp horns extending from the middle of his forehead to the back of his head. His hands were heavily scaled and he wore a brown, hairy-looking jacket. This alien also carried a nondescript phaser rifle. ( ) :''This alien's hands may again have been a reuse of the Xindi-Reptilians gloves, repainted brown. His weapon appears to be a modification of a Klingon disruptor rifle. Orange Alien The fourth alien ciminal killed aboard ''Enterprise was another humanoid, this one orange in color with a red face. His face was also distinguished by dominate cheekbones and he had large, slanted nostrils. His hands were clawed, his hair brown and long. This alien dressed in a camouflage-green suit with a gray and rust-colored belt. ( ) :While he was likely not intended to be one, this alien closely resembled the makeup appliances recently used in "Demons" for the Rigelian diplomats. Their makeup, however, was yellow and green in color, rather than orange and red. Rigel X Inhabitants Several alien species, either residents or visitors were observed at the trade complex on Rigel X, when the crew of the NX-class ''Enterprise visited in 2151. Among several Benzite-like individuals as well as Markalians, a number of Rigel X denizens were unnamed. Burlesque Show Alien This yellow-skinned man was likely bald, though he dressed in a maroon hood and blue frock. His flesh was mottled with brown and gray spots and he possessed no discernible nose or nostrils. When approached by Enterprise officers Lieutenant Malcolm Reed and Ensign Travis Mayweather, the man claimed to have seen the Klingon Klaang. He persuaded Reed and Mayweather to watch the butterfly dancers' show and even offered to introduce them. The humans, however, declined. ( ) :The "Alien Man" was played by Van Epperson and was featured in a deleted scene in which it was made clear he had no real interest in helping Reed and Mayweather. The scene, however, provided a clearer shot of his makeup and wardrobe. Central Security Officer In search of information regarding Klaang, Vulcan Subcommander T'Pol visited the trade complex Central Security office, manned by another '''yellow-skinned alien'. Bald, this alien possessed many of the same features - mottled skin, no distinguishable nose or nostrils - as the man present at the Rigel X burlesque show. The two may have been of the same species, however this man seemed to possess a more elongated head and a flatter forehead. ( ) Flirting Man Also possessing elongated features comparable to the burlesque show alien, this yellow-skinned man was observed standing near a fire-breathing exotic dancer. The man was engaged in conversation with a scantily clad humanoid female. ( ) :This alien man, very similar in appearance to the one seen in Central Security, can be seen in the same deleted scene referenced above. Yellow Man A fourth '''yellow-skinned man' could also be observed at the Rigel X burlesque show, enjoying the fire-breathing dancer. Heavier in appearance than any of the others bearing a similar appearance, his facial features more closely resembled the first burlesque show alien. ( ) :This alien man was also featured in a scene deleted from "Broken Bow". Box Woman Investigating the trade complex, Commander Charles Tucker III found himself in line outside a security office, next to an '''alien female' holding a box. The female wore a brown, large-shouldered outfit, complete with a matching hat. Her face was generally human, though a ridge extended from her eyebrow line to the bridge of her nose. The contents of her box remained unobserved, but may or may not have contained something living. ( ) :The box-holding alien woman's wardrobe was very similar to the outfits and hats worn by the J'naii in TNG's , though her makeup - while similar - did not indicate she was a member of the species. Butterfly Dancers The '''butterfly dancers' were entertainers at the Rigel trade complex, performing an exotic dance while catching and eating butterflies with their long, frog-like tongues. Both women were nearly identical, however, one was blue in color, the other pink. Their faces were white above the mouth, their hair matched their colorful skin tone. The dancers bodies were covered in silver-colored objects, though it is not clear if these are natural features or some kind of decoration. The yellow-skinned alien man claimed to know the dancers personally. ( ) :The butterfly dancers were played by Diane and Elaine Klimaszewski. Unnamed humanoids (22nd century)